I Want
by MadameCentral
Summary: Ever since her late father pastedaway Emiko's kendo ability's have gotten stronger. When her mother remarry's everything changes.Kendo is the only thing that matters to her.And she will do anything to join on the Oran kendo team. MoriXOC rate T
1. Chapter 1

I want

I Want **HER**

I Want _**HIM**_

I Want to **FEEL **

I Want to _**LOVE**_

I Want a **VOICE**

_**But Most Important I Want YOU**_

_**Chapter One**_

", it's time for school." An older woman says walking purposely to the over sized room. Servants of all types rush in pulling away the thick plum colored curtains. Sunlight seeps into the room proving it's a brand new day. Everyone gasp's to what their eyes bestow before them. The large bed is neatly made with now Emiko inside. Rushing down stairs a frantic maid makes her way toward the kitchen. Giggles are broken when as the worn out maid pants, "Lady Emiko Konico is missing!"

Emiko P.O.V

Hours be fore

This is the time of day I love. Just watching that orb of orange's yellow's and red's rise up beyond the valley. The sky is silent the birds are singing and life begins again. "Thanks for the narration Hanata. But it's just not the same." Disappointment crosses my face as my best friend sigh's. "School is going to be nothing without you Emi." Her perfect face arrives into the screen of my over size TV. Her medium brown natural hair, deep brown eyes, and perfect face make me sick. "Tell me about it Oran Academy is going to be full of snobby rich teens. I mean look at my uniform!" As I get up Hanata begins chatting. "Dude is this your bath room?" Quickly I pop back on the screen. "Yeah." As her face drops. I chuckle slightly heading toward the direction of this hideous uniform. "What year are you starting at?" Holding up the yellow fabric I cringe, "Same grade if I was back home." Taking a deep breath I walk to the center of what should be a master bath room. "Can I just say your step dad sure knows his taste in décor." Rolling my unnatural blue eyes and continue. "Okay, Miss Fashonista . Take a look at this." As my hands reveal themselves. They are griping on a poofy yellow gown. "It's not that bad looking I would wear it." I throw the gown on the ground. "Well I'm not." Her eye brows rise. "So you're going to school in your birthday suit?" Laughing I shake my head. "No I'm going to wear what I would always wear." Nodding her head Hanata look's at the clock. "Emi it's six in the morning. Don't you usually practice Kendo at this time?" I walk towards the TV looking at my friend. School will start in an hour for her. "I did it earlier this morning." "Awesome! When does practice start?" That was another thing I hated about Ouran no girl's are allowed on the Kendo team. "I haven't tried out yet." But that will all change once I challenge the Kendo captain Takashi Morinozuka. Whoever you are…be ready to fight. "Wait, I said it's six right?" I node. "Shit! I got to get ready for school!" I laugh as she leaves her computer chair. "Bye to you too Hanata-chan." Rushing back to the camera she says bye to me too. "See you Sweets?" a smile flashes as I reply. "See you Tart." And we both sign off.

I can't help but stare at the blank T.V screen. "I miss you Han…" Ugh why did my mother have to re marry? But no it couldn't be a normal person. It had to be a rich man. True, Kinta did save us from money trouble, and moved us out of that small two bed room apartment. Still why did my mom love him so much? When I look at Kinta and my mother I don't see the love like she had for my father. My father…I place a hand on the gold heard shape locket around my neck. "I miss you Baba…" Turning around I walk over to the closet and search for an outfit to suit my taste. "I may now be rich but I'm not changing my look." Beaming I find my frilled short black skirt with a black bow and attached black leg warmers. 'I love Punk Lolita' I think to myself. Now all I need to do is find a. A knock was heard at the door. Not my bed rooms door but my bathroom door. "Lady Emiko its Kasane." Kasane walks in seeing my uniform on the floor. "Lady Emiko…Why is your uniform on the floor?" Hastily I grab the first shirt I can find and slip it on. "Because I'm not wearing it." Kasane's brown eyes widen as she sees what is on my body. "That outfit…it's…" glancing in the mirror is see that the shirt I picked was actually the shirt I wanted. A black and white baseball T shirt with black straps on the sleeves and a skulk with words like Rocking, and ect. This is my favorite shirt. "It's what?" I say walking over to the vanity trying to figure out what to do with my hair. When I see my reflection I wish it were someone else. Unlike everyone in my family I have ghost white hair that falls down to my waste. Snow white skin and doe electric blue eyes. My father use to say I had his eyes. I would get bulled a lot for the way I look. I was a chubby kid when I was younger…one day I came home with a black eye and bloody cloths. Of cores my father being a kendo teacher asked questions like , Did you fight back? Did you inflict pain on their soul. And I said no. That's when he taught me everything he knew about kendo. My one and only love.

"It's adorable!" Kasane screeched rushing over to me. "Can I do your hair and makeup? Oh please please please!" Laughing I agree for her to do so. "What time does the witch want to wake me up?" I'm referring to the head maid Aka Rin. She is the oldest of them all with a bird like nose and a dull personality. Yet she is really mean to the staff and to me. "8 in the morning school starts at 8:30. She wants to make sure you're late." Grabbing a brush she turns's my chair around. "Alright let's get started." All of a sudden she pulls out a pair of scissors. "Kasane!" I try to pull away but she stops me. "Trust me on this." Sighing I let her have a little fun with my hair. "Fine but if you cut my hair any shorter than the middle of my back your dead." Squealing Kasane adds a you won't regret a thing.

1 hour later

"There all done!" she spins me around. It wasn't what I expected. I stand up touching my hair to make sure it's mine. Kasane gave me bangs, long lairs and if I put my hair up in a high pony tail it looks as if I have a whole different hair cut. The length is a bit shorter than I would have wanted but it was beautiful. My eyes look amazing. Even though it was just back eyeliner it looks amazing. I reach into one of the vanity's compartments. "What are you doing Lady Emiko?" ignoring her I grab two black hair ties with little black bows. Taking one side of the second longest lair, I place them in a middle length pony tail. Then repeat on the other side. It looks as if I had teased both sides. "There perfect!" I say turning to Kasane. "Thank you so much! I love it!" I stand up and hug the little maid. "Your very welcome lady Emiko." Pulling apart I look at her. "Please call me Emi."

She smiles as well "Okay Emi." I laugh as I look at the clock. "How far is Oran from this house?" The black hair woman thinks for a moment. "A fifteen minute car ride so maybe a half an hour's walk." As I stare blankly off into space Kasane hands her a light brown school messenger bag. "You better start now. I have already packed you a bento lunch an extra serving of rice for the walk there and your shoes are by the door." How did she do that so fast? "I packed a head." Smiling I grab the bag from her hands and rush towards the door. I slip on my red converse and thank Kasane.

All I can think about as I walk down the street is Aka's face when she see's that I'm already gone.

**There is chapter one I hope I made some sense… lol any way **

**Why does Aka not like Emiko? **

**What will happen the first day of school?**

**How will she get dragged into the host club?**

**But most importantly…What will Mori do when Emiko challenges him in kendo? **

**Find out next time on I Want **

**3 review please **


	2. Chapter 2 Let's have Cake :

**An: I only own Emiko not any of host club members or Oran Host Club **

Chapter Two: Let's have Cake

I feel like a complete dummy. Everyone is eyeing me like a fancy tuna roll. Walking around only made me more lost and I haven't even left the court yard yet! I think I have asked five people if they knew where the main office was. 'Maybe I need should ask a guy instead of girls.' I think among myself. Just as I was thinking this two males walk pass me. One is really tall and has onyx hair. On his back a little boy with honey blond hair laughing. Like an impulse I rush towards them. "Excuse me! " I say a little too loud. The tall fellow turn's around. As he did so I heard some girls screech. A tiny head poked out and began talking. "Yes?" I can't help but smile a kind smile. "I'm sorry to bother you two," I bowed "I'm trying to find the main office." They both seem uninterested. A moment of silence passed. "Are you at the right school?" his voice is sweet as cake. "Yes, I just need-." A silent deep voice stops me, "We can't help you." With that they both quickly returned to where they were going before I stopped them. "Help…"I felt like crying as they walked away. Asking people especially boy's is so far out of my shell. I feel embarrass and variable.

Griping at my arm I turn around to see a girl with blond curls and green eyes. "You have some nerve to talk to Mori and Honey like that." Another girl join's the blond. She has glasses and light brown hair. "Yeah, just who do you think you are?" More girls' swarm saying stuff like "Don't talk to a host." "Go back where you came from." And other horrible things. "STOP IT!" I scream. The sea of people surrounding quit their babbling. "All I want is to know where the fucking main office is. I don't even know what a host is! So fuck off my case." All of them just stared. "If you ladies don't mind please."A male voice breaks the silence of catty rich snob's. "Kyoya." One of the girls stutters. With his name being said they make a path way for him. "Emiko Konico, this way please." I walk with my head held high as I fallow the man with glasses. "Thank you Kyoya."I say to break the silence. "What are friend's for Emi?" Rolling my eyes I knew he wanted something. I have known Kyoya long enough to know when he desired something. "There is no main office at Oran." He state's walking me to a door. "This is your class room." Our eye sight connects .Yep there is defiantly something going on in his brain. "Thank you Kyoya." I smile hoping he doesn't say anything else. "By the way Emiko, after school today I want you to enter Music room three." I node and walk into the class room.

The teacher hasn't arrived and students are chatting with each other. Scanning the room I see only three seats open. All three are next to one another horizontaly. Slowly I walk toward the desk by the window. A girl with red hair is sitting in front of that desk. She is painting her finger nails and is talking with the boy in the chair before her. "Excuse me I hate to intrude." Brown orbs look at me kindly. "Oh don't worry about it." She seems pretty nice. "I'm Emiko." I say bowing slightly. "Nice to meet you Emiko I'm Lin and this is my twin Rin." Again I bow and ask them if someone has the seat behind Lin. "Oh no one does. You're welcome to sit there." Smiling I let out a thank you and take my seat. "Lin return's back talking to Rin and I pull out my fun reading book.

With in a few minutes my consideration is broken when two student's walk in. Every girl in unison says Hi. Peeking an eye over my book I see the same boy's from a few moments' ago. Knowing who they were I returner my attention to my book. Lin snickers and Rin join's in. Again I pull away from my book only to see the little boy and giant standing in the isle. "You're in my seat." The little one says. "Oh…"I look at Lin who my guess is waiting for a big sense. "I'm sorry I thought no one sat here. My mistake." I rise up fixing my skirt. "There you go." Just as I stepped out of the row the teacher walked in. "Are you lost miss?" He is old and has brownish blond hair. "No, I'm the new student." Eyeing me he node's his head. "Everyone take a seat."Everyone properly walk to their desk and I am ask to stay up here. "This is Miss. Emiko Konico. She is a third year student and is originally from a small town called Little Valley." The teacher points at me and I politely bow. "You can take the empty seat besides Mori." That name again. I move towards the only empty desk in the class room. When I sat down the boy Mori glimpse my way. Ignoring him I focus on the teacher who is talking about something with triangles. "And what does a triangle all ways equal?" I am the only one who raise's a hand. "Emiko." Taking a step out of my desk, standing up straight I proudly state. "Every triangle is equivalent to 180 degrees." Politely I sit back down and watch the teacher's face glow.

For the rest of the class I was silent. I soon figured out that the teacher's bounced from class room to class room. I only talked when necessary. By the time lunch came around I'm absolutely starving. Looking at the clock it read 1:30. That's odd…School ends in an hour and a half. That's how long the lunch period is. So after lunch school is over? I think to myself. Smiling I fallow the sea of people rushing to the cafeteria. Feeling a mid spring breeze I decide to eating outside. Venturing out onto lawn I see a huge cheery blossom tree. Removing my shoes I feel the cool grass in between my toes. Smiling I rest my head agents the tree trunk. Just the smell of cherry blossoms and fresh air reminded me of home. Letting out a huge sigh I take out my packed lunch. Sushi rolls, pan fried noodles, and a ton of white rice. Reaching into my bag I find a can of coke and a pair of chop sticks. Picking up a little sushi roll a little boy with blond hair pops in front of me. "Hi!" he happily chimes. A bit shocked I wave a small hello with my sushi chop stick. Plopping the food into my mouth I realize he is the little boy from this morning. "Can I sit here?" he says. Nodding I take another bite of my lunch. A few moments drag by. This little boy is in my class yet he looks to young. "My name is Mitsukni but everyone calls me Honey." I smile and say my name is Emiko. "But people usually call me Emi." "How old are you?" he ask and I turn to him and say sixteen. What about yourself?" Honey proudly points at himself stating he is seventeen. I look down realizing Honey doesn't have a lunch. "Mitsukni, aren't you hungry?" Turning to me his brown eyes become huge. "My cousin Mori is bringing me my lunch." That name sure has been used a lot today. "Would you like some food while you wait? My maid made too much for just me." Tilting his head a little he shakes his head no. Smiling I offer him a piece of cake I made yesterday. "I'll NEVER turn down sweet Emiko-Chan!" We both giggle as I pull out two slices of chocolate cake with whip cream and a straw berry on top. "I hope you enjoy it." Passing it to him I hear a voice's in the halls of the school. "WE GOT TO FIND HIM!" a deep voice say's. "I wonder what is going on." I say a bit out drawn. "Probably nothing." Honey comments. "Mmm this cake is amazing! And you made it?" Refocusing on Honey I brightly smile. "Thank you. And yes I did. Baking is one of my skills." As Honey finish's the cake I quietly place everything back. "That was good Emi-Chan!" The clock tower chimes three o'clock. "It's three already?" I ask and Honey just giggles. "Time does fly's at Oran." As I stand up Honey begins to skip around me in a circle. " Do you mind walking me to an after school club I'm in?" he ask all cute like. "Sure no problem." Maybe, if I go with him I'll know where Music room Three is. Grabbing my hand Honey yanks me towards the school building. "Great, let's go!"

**An: Isn't Honey the cutest thing ever :D I loves him 3 **

**How are Kyoya and Emiko friends?**

**Why does Kyoya want Emiko to be in Music Room 3?**

**Why was Honey away from Mori?**

**And what will Emiko do when she realizes Mori is really ****Takashi Morinozuka?**

**Find out next time in I Want **


	3. Chapter 3:The Police?

**I do not own the host club or the people in it but i do own Emiko :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Police?<p>

"Mitsukni what club am I dropping you off at?" It seems as if we are just wondering the halls of Oran instead of locating his destination. "To music room three. Kyoya sent me to find you to make sure you didn't get lost." Beaming that child like smile Honey make's a quick left. Stopping Honey looks at the purple double doors. "It's an abandon music room." I say a bit confused. Laughing Mitsukni cock's his head a bit. "Everything isn't always as they seem to be." Grabbing the gold handles Honey opens the door. He is the first to step into the blinding light. Rose peddles flutter in a mysterious breeze. "Come on Emiko." Holding out his hand I take it in mine. The door's close behind us, "Welcome to the Host Club!" He yell's expecting some sort extravagant master piece to gaze before our eyes. Yet all we see is six young men talking to police officers. "Excuse me Miss," Turning to me one of the officer's appeared, "but the Host Club is closed until notice."The officer states. Just as he opens the door a deep rugged voice yell's out "Mitsukni!" It's that tall raven hair boy I sit next to in all my classes. "Takashi!" The little blond boy rush's into the giant's arms. "Don't do that again Mitsukni!" he exclaims while Honey pulls apart. "I'm sorry Takashi. I thought you wouldn't mind me leaving the lunch line." Embarrassing him again. "That will be all officers we found the boy we can take it from here." a familiar voice says. As the men in uniform file out I can't help but replay his name in my head. _Takashi… _Once the room was cleared out I saw dark brown eyes shoot daggers my way; along with other eyes. "Emiko, this is the Host Club!" Honey says making a rainbow with his hands. Kyoya steps forward walking my way. Turning he states my name. A boy who looks vaguely familiar beings to speak, "You know each other sempi?" Pushing up his glasses Kyoya smirks, "I have known Emiko for many years now. She was my family's best customer. Since she was bringing in business our families became very close. As well we had many classes together when we were young. But when she moved away during our last year of grammar school she skipped a grade."

As Kyoya went on to tell how I brought his family great wealth yet I can't help but be drawn towards Honey. If that guy hugging Mitsukni really is Takashi Morinzuka then hell will break lose. "Isn't that right Emi?" I agree to what every my old school chum says. As I turn my direction away from Mitsukni and Takashi the rest of the host stare at me with disbelieve. "Well my dear," the only other blond says. "Welcome to the Host Club! I am Tamaki Souh. The clubs founder."With just that name something in my brain clicked. "I don't need any introductions. Kyoya told me everything about the Host Club." I hoped Tamaki would stop talking but unfortunately he didn't. Ignoring the King of Hosting I angrily walk over to where Honey and my enemy sit. "Mitsukni." He says pushing Honey behind him. Proudly I stand my ground and point at the villain. "Morinzuka, Takashi. I challenge you to a Kendo match! After your little club today."Evil laughter echo's the room as two little red heads pop up. "What are you going to battle him with? Pokémon card's or something?"one of them says chuckling away. "You challenged the wrong person ghost girl. Mori will kick your ass in two seconds." This only made me angrier. "You want to bet!" I yell facing one of the Hitachi twin's. "Your right, Kendo is too easy with swords and that padding. Marshal Art's is best." Getting all up in my face one of them states Takashi should decide which. All of us gleam at Takashi. Nothing just silences. Yet his expression is confused. "I want to join the Kendo or Marshal Art's team. " Griping at my skirt Honey looks at me with a sad face. "No girl has wanted to join any of those teams." Stalking back to the rest of the group the twins chime in.

"Takashi would snap your body in half. You won't have a chance." They just keep adding fuel to the fire. Focusing on Takashi I walk up to him and get upon my tippy toes. This guy is really tall I only reach up to his chin when I'm on my toes. But the taller they are the harder it is for them to fall. And I need that challenge. "What every activity you chose but when I win. I can join either the Kendo team or Marshal Arts." A glare of light hitting glasses is seen from the corner of our eye. "And if you lose you must help me with the Host Club." Looking the giant in his eyes I say deal and wait until he replies with what activity. "Marshal Art's." planting my feet on the ground I sneer at the beast. "After Hosting. Gym be there." Then I walk out slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So I felt like posting a new chapter for you guys even if it is short XD <strong>

**Next chapter will be all about the fight and who wins or loses. Im sorry if it was boring…lol please Review :D **


	4. Chapter 4:Bewitched

**An: I got the idea for this part by a song called Bewitched by Blood on the Dance Floor( its awesome!) and I hope you guys like it :D. I do not own the Oran Host Club or the Song Bewitched I only own Emiko! **

Chapter Four: Bewitched

Takashi P.O.V

The fire in her eyes as she left the room imprint's my sleepy mind. A tug draws my attention to Mitsukni. His big brown eyes sparkle in the light. "Takashi," he says as I reach down to his level. " You'll go easy on Emiko-Chan right?" a bit shocked I shake my head no. What my old master taught me so long ago was to never back down from a-

Emiko P.O.V

"Challenge. Ming this isn't like one of those 'matches' I had back home with you, Tin or Makio." On the other end of the phone call Ming lets out a long sigh. "So far you're plan is heading south…" "What do you mean?" Ming laughs for a second. "Dude you know that Takashi Morinzuka is the national champion in Kendo. And his family is legendary in martial arts! You're going to die!" Laughing I hear him fainting on the floor. "You're such a drama king…" Chucking himself he agrees. "I'm handing the phone back to Hanata I'll always remember you Emi…ha Good Luck." The tone changes from a young man to a high pitched girl. "So what are you going to wear?" Of Corse she always is thinking about

Takashi P.O.V

"Fashion? You're worried about what I'm going to wear?" Stuffing me into the changing room, Hikaru and Kaoru let out a got it.

Emiko P.O.V

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if I have anything professional." Honestly I don't even remember packing anything to fight in. Quickly I grab my messenger bag. Searching though it I see that Kasane packed so work out cloths. "Oh no…"I say with fear. What is screeched on the other line. "My maid Kasane gave me work out cloths…" "How is that a bad thing?" Wishing that she was here in person I take a photo of my outfit and send it to her.

Takashi P.O.V

"What?" I say. "You're talking a lot today Mori. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Hikaru asks. "No." Both twins evilly smile. "We figured that you didn't." As I walk out of the dressing room the feeling of comfort feels perfect. Once I stepped out though everyone except the twins give me a confusing look. The twins high five each other as I go over to Mitsukuni "That girl won't stand a chance agent you Mori-Semi!"Tamaki lets out. Clearing his throat Kyoya slyly smiles. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Haruhi turns to the plan maker. "Mommy what do you mean?" Tamaki says. Sighing Kyoya fettles with his glasses. "When I said Emiko brought my family good wealth. I was implying that

(As Kyoya is going on about this Emiko is getting ready so just bare with me please )

"She is a bone crusher."

Wrapping her small hands in bindings.

"Everyone she faced ended up with a broken bone."

Her hair falls down like a heavy snow down to her upper back.

"With every child she faced the more business it brought our family's hospital."

Takes a hair tie and pulls her hair up in a high messy bun.

"Knowing Emiko she has maybe soften her ways. But beware of her eyes…"

With a sour face Emiko stares at herself in the mirror.

"Her eyes will cast a spell putting you into her power dragging you into hell."

Her unnatural blue eyes reflect the coldest dark hearted place inside her body…her heart.

**An:BOOOOOOOOO Short Chapter! Lol I wanted to give you guys a chapter SO badly! And it might suck but I thought this write style was cool and I wanted to try it out. As Kyoya is saying this stuff she is getting ready so its kind off seeing in what she is doing. I think Last time I said that this chapter would be the fight but I wanted to wait for it lol So my sister and Me are going to create alittle side story ft Emiko and her OC. But it wont arrive for some time. We are also fan arting! Yeah I just created my own word arting! Lol any way we are Creating little short manga strips of Emiko and Mori and her Oc with Kyoya.I'll keep you guys posted on it if you are interested in reading or just looking. Nothing is up yet so don't really get to happy lol so yeah thanks for reading! **

**Oh I really don't mean to be a meanny or a B*** but since no one has Reviewed I'm going to make you work! AHAHAHA! And I hate doing this. But the Next chapter wont be up until I get 5 Reviews. Reviews makes me feel happy and makes me want to continue. So please Review :D Review…YES :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D -If you look from this way it looks like sad faces D: lol yeah Review **

**What Will Happen Next Chapter where the REAL battle begins!**

**And What are Emiko and Mori wearing to this battle? **

**And Will Emiko really put Mori under a spell? **

**Find out next time on I Want! **


	5. Chapter 5:Not So Wise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oran High school Host Club and never will. I only own Emiko **

Chapter Four: Not So Wise

Emiko P.O.V

As I take another deep breath releasing all the bad chakra I hear a faint noise. Peeking with one of my eyes I see it's nothing. Another deep breath enters my body and I feel at one with my surroundings. A few moments pass by then the noise beings. In the hallways noisy girl's make their way to the gym. In front of them three out of the seven Host Club members lead them. "This way lady's the match will soon begin." Kyoya's voice echoes though my head. Still I have not moved or given them dirty looks. Nothing's going to break my focus until the enemy arrives. I know how I'm going to end it. 1…2…3…I say in a whisper. "Bubba give me strength and wisdom." Snapping my eyes open Takashi fills my gaze. I could see fear cross the faces of everyone but him. Rising I can't help but hear girl's swoon over the pale mans exposed cheat. Showing each and every mussel he has spent years on. Unlike these girls I am not so easily broken into blushes and scream. As well growing up around hot guys with no shirts is just normal. Takashi's eyes widen as he eyes my attire. A slight tint of pink crosses his flawless face along with a smirk. I kind of wish Kasane-chan packed different cloths. She stuffed a purple sports bra and black sweat pants that gather at my knee. As well as matching short shorts underneath…I don't know why though. I guess she saw me practicing in something similar to this a few days ago. Smiling I cross my arms and pop out my hip. "Are you just going to stand and stare pretty boy?"

Shaking his head like out of a trance he responds with a no. The girls gasp with amazement. "Great let's get started." I say walking to the center of the blue mat. The boy Kyoya described as the 'king' stands in the center of the foamy surface. As Takashi and I stand there our eyes meet.

Takashi P.O.V

Reaching her gaze is a bit hard. She is so short compared to my height. I'd say she is about 5'4. When my eyes cross her I see that they are not abnormal blue…but a deep brown. This kind of throws me off along with her wardrobe. Even though she is a thick girl her midsection looks hard as a rock. Her arms are strong yet seem fragile. Taking our place on the mat we both bow. Emiko hasn't been the first girl to request a match. A number of girls have requested to be on the martial arts team or kendo. Normally the girls don't last one hit or move I make. Then that was that. What would make Emiko any different?

"Begin!" Mitsukuni yells and the guest went crazy. "YEAH GET HER MORI-SEMPI!" one yells. Kyoya thought since they had to cancel today's activities for Mitsukuni that this event would bring in new customers and entertain the regulars. Like every other match with a girl I move first. A light hit on the arm should make her run off crying. As I do so she blocks my attack by ducking and swinging one of her legs to knock me down. Realizing this quickly I doge the attack and then it happens. That cord in my brain clicks. She is really serious about this. "Why do you want to be on the team so badly?" I say again shocking every female besides her. Ignoring my question she gracefully shoots back up and starts throwing difficult throws. Blocking each one I as well try to bring her down. With force I hit her in the face. That didn't throw her off …I think it only made her even more fired up. I can't help but smirk. I like girls who are feisty.

Emiko P.O.V

That hurt a whole lot. But this is too important for me to end it just of a little punch towards the face. These tiny little punches are just a diversion. The next chance I get I'm going to grab his arm, making him flipping over or kick him in the face. "Come on Mori you got this!" a group of girls blurted. The twins were cheering him on along with every other host, except for Kyoya. Like always his face is un emotional. Takashi's face over comes with a smirk and a gleam in his eye holds the desire of something. Perfect. This is my chance. Like a panther I leap into the air and kick the side of his face.

Third Person P.O.V

*Thump* Every girl in the room gasp in shock. Hunny grips on tightly to Usa-Chan while the twins hold onto each other. Haruhi and Tamaki's mouth drop. Kyoya pushes his glass upward. As Emiko lands she walks over to the giant on the floor. The only thing people can hear are the two fighters breathing. Emiko stands on Mori's left side of his body. She kneels down and holds out one of her hands. The room grows with anticipation and confusion. "I thought you said Emiko always breaks her opponent's bones during a mach." Haruhi whispers to the black hair plan maker. "Usually she does…" he says refocusing on the entertainment.

A moment draws by. Then Mori grabs a hold of her hand. Smiling Emiko pulls up ward only to be yanked down into Takashi's chest. The sweaty teen graps onto Emiko's other wrist and pins her underneath him. Without hesitation the guest are carol out of the room by the other host members.

Emiko P.O.V

"What the fuck man!" I burst out as the teen straddles over me. Automatically my legs close together. Making a straight line. Takashi's smirk becomes a full smile. As his head lowers to my neck he places his lips to my flesh. That's when I go into defense mode. My legs rise up with an unnatural force, causing Takashi to wince out in pain and collapse onto my body. Breathing becomes difficult for a second then it becomes normal when he rolls off me. Griping at the crotch of his black sweat pants Mitsukuni rushes over to him.

Standing up Kyoya arrives at my side. "That wasn't very wise Emiko." Tamaki and the rest of the Host are by Takashi's side. Hikaru and his twin in unison say "I think you broke his balls!" This isn't the way I wanted the mach to end. The feeling of dishonor and guilt over flow my mind. A moment goes by and Takashi's pain withers down to almost normal. Slowly I walk over to the giant still on the ground. Knelling by his side I meet his gaze. "I don't even know you that well Takashi. But I'm sorry I kicked you where the sun don't shine." Sighing he says he is sorry for pinning me to the floor. Standing up I again reach out my hand to Mori. "Come on you big lug." When he grabbed it he did not yank me down. Instead I lifted him up.

**AN: Sorry I left on a cliffy but I always feel bad for leaving all of you without anything new to read. This is really rare for me to care so much about a story because with other story's I just leave them alone and never come back to them. But this story to me is really special. I don't know why maybe its because I'm and Oran Host Club fan girl. Lol and I just love Mori 3 lol so I hope you all had a great Christmas or Hanukah or whatever you celebrate and New Year. Last night I started writing parts of this chapter and I was watching a Oran host Panel with Vic, Travis, and Caitlin who play Tamaki, Takashi, and Haruhi and Vic was talking about Guilty Beauty Love Tamaki's song. And I didn't know that Vic sang songs. So I listened to it and was like 'OMG! This is crack!" lol no joke I went on Itunes and bought the remix. And I am not sick of it! Lol it helped me create more ideas for this story so yeah thanks Vic! :D So I hope I did this chapter justices cuz Im not so good with writing fighting stuff…The next chapter will be up soon and this time there will be no review number for me to post up a new chapter :D yes but in the next few chapters ones that are really long there will be a rate thing. Last time it was just because there were no reviews. :D But Review if you wish **

**What will happen next?**

**Do Emiko and Mori share something more then either of them realize? **

**Why was Emiko's eyes a different color? Is Emiko a Cullen? Lol jk jk **

**And Will Emiko be granted into the Kendo club?**

**Find out next time in I Want 3 **

**Thanks again guys! :D and if you don't know Guilty Beauty Love but want to listen to it… Beware of its addicting powerO.O**


	6. Chapter 6:Shall We Go On?

**Disclaimer/An: I don't own the Host Club nor never will. I only own Emiko**

**Chapter Seven: Shall we go on?**

Emiko P.O.V

We all walked into Music room 3 and sat down on one of the many sitting areas. Kyoya suggested talking in a different area setting after the whole incident with Takashi. As I zip up my black hoodie Tamaki begins to speak. "Now I'm sure everyone's mind is flooding with questions epically Mori, and there is the matter of our deal to discus." "And let's make this quick we need to be out of the school by 5:30." Looking at my watch I see that its only 4:30. "Shall we do questions and answers or get to the point of the matter?" Sighing I raise my hand. "You're not going to get anything out of me I barley talk." The boy Lolita smiles wide, "That's true Emiko-Chan! You should see her in class she barely speaks during class!" Tamaki smiles whipping his gold blond hair like he made a connection. "Ah so you're like Mori."

I can't help but laugh. "Excuse me? Takashi has been talking all afternoon!" A pink stuffed bunny waves back and forth over where Mori is sitting. "That's because Takashi missed his nappy time." With a confused face I eye him. "What Hunny means is that when Mori is tired he talks more than normal." Kyoya steps into the picture. "Now because you did not win the match agents Mori-Sempi how should we put her to work gentlemen?" In every direction hand's shoot up. "Emi is really good at making sweets! She could cut down on our sweet bill." Hunny giggles as the twins begin to state they want me to come up with new merchandize for the guest. Chatter fills the room and on the inside I'm crumbling. They don't own me!

Standing my ground I defend myself. "STOP IT!" For the first time in minutes silence cascades the room. "I won by a land slid!" A tall figure stands up as well. "Then why didn't you finish me off!" Rolling my eyes I face the teen. "Because I know Kyoya told you about my past. How I crush everyone I face. How if you look into my eyes while a battle I turn you into stone. I wanted to prove that I'm a skilled fighter yet respectful. If this was a real match then you would have had a busted up face by now. But no you had to be a pervert and yank me down." A little chibi of Haruhi pops into the background. "Oh yeah he gets flirty too when he is tired." The chibi disappears. Tears fill my eyes. "Thanks to your stunt I have dishonored everything my master taught me." Now it's him who rolls the orbs of brown. "I'm sure you're master will understand. No master is that hard on a student." Drawing away from his gaze I focus on the floor. "But I can't…I can never regain the honor I have lost. He looks down upon me in shame now all thanks to you. I failed his legacy. And it's entirely fault!" Shifting my way around the furniture I grab my nap sack.

Mori P.O.V

Turning in Kyoya's direction Emiko slings the bag over her shoulder. "I will bake the sweets for the host club along with helping you out with idea's to bring in money for your _host club._" The last two words were forces out of her mouth. "I'll bake samples of some cakes for you all to try...Good day." Kyoya jots something down in his little black book. "I'll talk to you later Emiko." He says then she slides out the door. Just before it shuts I see her put her hand over her mouth. And faintly I heard her say "A failure as a daughter."

"Another drama queen great…" I mumble. Evil daggers shoot towards me. Kyoya shakes his head in disapproval. "Wow Mori you must be really tired." Tamaki says plopping next to Haruhi. "What it's not like her master will beat her or something." I exclaim as Mitsukuni gleams up at me. "Remember our first master Takashi? He would be full of wisdom but he was hard upon us." Taking my seat next to my cousin I remember. "So we are the Morinzuka's and Haninozuka's. We had to have the best master's in the world." Turning to everyone the honey blond begins, "Isao was every Mozuka's first martial arts, and kendo master. Like his meaning, Isao was a stone man; tall, pale, and very muscular. He had bleach blond hair and always worked us to the bone. Turing practice he would be stern, bossy, and he always wanted our work to be flaw less. But off the mat he was a genital sweet man. He loved our family and he was family to us." Smiling lightly Mitsukuni continues. "What a wise man he was…." I remember the saying he always said ," A winner listens, a loser just waits until it is their turn to talk" I say aloud. His smile grew and he continued. " Isao never talked about his home life or his family. We didn't even know he was married until he brought up his daughter after a session. She was so ecstatic of going to the Sakura festival that evening in the next two towns over." Mitsukuni and I look at each other. "Isao would have gone far in our family. In fact he and Takashi started a friendship…" The room grows sad as Haruhi ask what became of Isao. "He was murdered during the festival…After that day training was never the same. The day of his funeral his daughter was absent. Rumor has it that she blamed herself for his murder six years ago." Tugging at my blazer I look down at him. "Maybe Emikio's master was Isao…" Shaking my head no I rethink about the match. Some of those moves are very difficult…and one of them seems like it's a classic Nozuka style. No she was probably very poor when she was younger.

Snapping his book shut Kyoya addresses what Hunny just said. "Isao Takumi is Emiko Takumi's father."

**An: Dung Dung DA! Haha Yep :D Not a real long chapter or An. Next chapter will be up soon **


	7. Chapter 7:Not So Fast

**I do not own the Host Club or anything else just Emiko-chan :3**

Chapter 7: Not So Fast

Emiko P.O.V

Later that Night

"I'm sure you're new friends will enjoy these samples."One of the maid's smiles as she walks out the door Aka walks in. With her bird nose high in the air she stalks her way towards me. "Hello, Aka." I say finishing a rose on one of the samplers. "Miss Emiko, Kyoya Ohtori sent this over for you."Looking at her I see she has a box wrapped in light purple. Rubbing my hands on my apron I thank Aka. Resaving the gift Aka starts to walk out of kitchen. "Wait, Aka." Turning around she replies with a yes mam. "Don't you want to stay and see what's in the package?" With a humph she turns around. "It is my job to be a server not one of you're so called 'house friend'. Whatever sent is between you and him." Shrugging my shoulders I place the box on a kitchen counter. Tarring off the pretty paper I see a large black box with a gold colored logo in the middle. Lifting the thin black lid I'm stopped by a high pitched screech, "Oh hurry up and open it I want to see!" Pulling my head away from the gift Aka beams looking at me. Her eyes hold the spirit of anticipation and wonder. Slightly smiling I lift the whole cover off. A note was the first thing I saw. Before I could get my hands on the piece of paper Aka had begun reading.

_Dear Miss Emiko, since you don't like the school uniform you must wear something Oran like. In order to be in the host club. So here is a boy jacket, white dress shirt, tie, and a black pleated skirt. Please don't let Mori's attitude today make you dread the host club. He get's that way when he is sleep deprived. We shall talk more tomorrow at 3:00pm sharp. Hunny will meet you after lunch along with Takashi. _

_Sincerely _

_Kyoya Ohtori and the Hitachiin family _

"Oh the Hatachiin line is the finest of the designers in Japan. Maybe even the world." Aka looks at me with puppy eyes. Giggling I pull out the light purple jacket. It's normal just like the guys but the thing that draw's my eyes is the skirt. Like Kyoya said it's black and pleated yet there are loops for a chain on the side. Smiling I keep on digging into my gifts I pull out everything in the note. Except there is another letter stuffed at the bottom of the box. While Aka was admiring my new school cloths I stuff the note inside my shirt. "Miss. Emiko these are beautiful." Agreeing I place them back into the box. Straitening up Aka walks way. "I believe we can keep this a secret…"winking I understand and bid her a good night.

About two hours later I retire to my sweet. Changing out of my day cloths the note I forgot about falls out. Quickly changing into some longer sweat pants and a white tank top I pick up the note. Flicking off the bath room light I head towards one of the windows. Opening one of the curtains light seeps through the room. Plopping my bum on the edge of the bay window I examine the letter. Nothing fancy just a plane envelope with my name on it. Taking one of my fingers I rip a straight line on the top. Unfolding the note I begin to read.

_Emiko, I'm sorry for pinning you down earlier. You're right. Any master would be ashamed if a match ended like that. You did the right thing by holding out your hand. It was my sleepiness that got in the way of the match. Like everyone said I'm not myself when I'm sleepy. Please forgive my actions. We won't talk much tomorrow, but I would like it if you would sit with Mitsukuni and me at lunch. We can start over. Forget anything ever happened. Please Emiko…I want to know you. _

_Takashi _

Sighing I turn towards the moon. "He knows doesn't he…" Thinking about Takashi during the match I couldn't help but see his skill. One of those moves was one my father showed me ages ago. If everyone is right about Mori…like him not talking all the time. Then how will I get a response from him? Could we share some sort of communication I'm not aware of?

Next Day at lunch time

"I like your outfit Emiko-chan!" The little third year grabs a hold of my hand. As he skips along I stop. Looking towards the spot I ate at yesterday. Hunny stops for a second. "Let me just tell Takashi that we will have lunch outside under the tree today. Kay?" A Cute smile crosses his face and I smile for my reply. "I'll meet you under the tree Emi!" Dashing off to his cousin I walk over to the grassy area. "Another, warm day." The breeze quietly blows through my pony tail braids. Setting down my bag I stretch reaching for the sky. Light warms my face and I kick off my shoes and knee length socks. Facing the tree I let myself fall backwards. Rolling around in the thick grass I let out giggles. "Emiko?" Sitting up I know that voice. "Mitsukuni?" Laughing himself he takes a seat a few feet away from my face. Scooting over I lean my back agents the tree trunk. Turning around Mitsukuni waves his arms at the figure in the distance. "Come on Takashi I'm starving!" The little boy rubs his tummy. As the figure passes out Hunny's lunch I pull out my own food. "Another bento lunch!"I say with joy. "I can just smell the spices." Again I take out a coke and chop sticks. Opening up the plastic container I see it's one of my favorite meals. "Salmon and Spicy Oriental Rice! MMM!" Looking around I see that Mitsukuni and Takashi are staring at me with crazy eyes. "You like Oriental?" Stuffing my face with the savory salmon I reply with a yes. "Oriental is my favorite food." Shooting up Hunny beams. "Takashi likes Oriental too! Its his favorite!" Nodding I ignore the yeah the big teen says. Even though he wrote that note and had everyone apologize for his behavior it still won't cut it. I have learned that men aren't to be so easily trusted. Ones in host clubs, especially.

"What else to you do Emiko?" Realizing I ate all my food I sigh looking at the two young men. "I need to get to the Music room and set up things." Knowing the two haven't finished their food I state I'll go alone. "You guys should eat. I'll see you later." Letting out a fake smile I slip back on my shoes and stockings. Picking up my bag I begin my walk out of the small garden. Hearing footsteps behind me I feel a hand grab onto mine. "Emiko, what's the matter with you?" Yanking my hand out of Takashi's I face him. "You hurt Mitsukuni." Peeking around the student I see that Mitsukuni is having a field day picking flowers. "He seems alright to me." I take another step towards the direction I was headed. But yet again I was grabbed by Takashi. "Just answer his" cutting him off my temper arrives into play. "No, Did you ever think it might be to personal? I'm not breaking down my wall for someone I just met. That goes for everyone. Not just Mitsukuni. Everyone." With a force I yank away my hand. "What's the matter with you?" he ask. I roll my eyes. "Oh, so the boy who only says one word things talks? Let me tell you something Takashi Morinzuka, Life isn't fixed by letters and people apologizing for your actions. True you did say you were sorry. But you didn't do it in person. It's going to take a whole lot more to gain trust and forgiveness with me." And with that I walked away to Music Room 3.

**An: Okay Im tired lol but here is a semi long chapter. But it's a chapter :D Thank you guys for the reviews :3 I really appreciate them! The next chapter will be a flash forward to a month later! **

**What will happen? **

**Is a trip involved?**

**Will Emiko ever let any of the host members in?**

**And Why is Takashi so talkative with Emiko and no one else? **

**Could Love at first sight gotten to him? **

**Find out next time on I Want Chapter 8 Bonding time! **


	8. Chapter 8:Bonding Time

**Kyoya:** "The past two months have gone by in a blur. Emiko has cut down our food bill, and has brought in some really good profits. Yet there is just something I believe she can bring in more money to our funding. Mori seems to have caught a founding to the young lady. Yet Emiko is just as blind as Tamaki is when it comes to a liking in someone. With each day Mori pushes her buttons. It's quite funny. Word has gotten around that Mori is joshing with Emiko and it has brought in more guests for Takashi."

**Tamaki:** "Life couldn't be better in the Host Club."

**Kyoya: ** "I told you I was doing the introduction."

**Tamaki**: "But I think the King! Should be informing his subjects what has happened in his Kingdom!"

**Kyoya:** " You can't have your cake and eat it too."

**Tamaki:** "Oh yeah! Hunny does it all the time so ha!"

**Kyoya:** "Fine, Enjoy the last line."

**Tamaki:** *smiles* "I think it's time for a vacation!"

**Kyoya:** "Idiot that's your first line in the story…not the last line in the intro…"

**Tamaki:** *goes in his little hamster home…* "MadameCentral does not own any of us…just Emiko…and any songs mention Emiko wrote MadameCentral never wrote the songs or stuff like that…other people did."

Chapter 8: Bonding Time

Emiko P.O.V

"A vacation?"Everyone smiles at the thought of nothing but relaxation. "Yes, with all the money Emi is saving us and bring in I thought a vacation is just what we all need!" Not so easily charmed I walk over to Kyoya. "What do you want now?" My voice was quiet so no one else could tell something was up. "You'll figure it out Emiko." I should have known Kyoya isn't so easy to break. Maybe getting to know the host won't be such a bad thing. I have gotten to know a few members but not enough to call my friends. That's what I truly have wanted the past two months…to be accepted into their family. "Emi-Chan! Isn't this great! We get to spend all break at Kyoya's beach home!" Hunny and I have gotten a little closer but he is just climbing that wall like everyone else. "I've never been to a beach before…"I admit. "Really?" Haruhi ask. Like I said before I thought Haruhi looked familiar. We went to summer camp so many years back. It was me, Haruhi, and Kanra. We became best friends instantly, but after summer I lost contact with Haruhi. Even though we were friends she has to start all over. Just climbing that wall...with each passing day someone weakness it a bit. My question is…Who will be the first to break through it?

…..

NEXT DAY

Blinding light wakes me up from my deep sleep. "nah!" I muzzle into my pillow. What feels like a dog pouncing. Someone jumps and down on my bed. "WAKE UP EMIKO!" ugh…not this early in the morning Mitsukuni. Someone else joins us on the monstrosity everyone calls a bed. I was up late last night working on melodies for the Host Club. Of course work is never done for the host club. It was maybe midnight when a thought struck me on how to make a ton! Of money for the Host Club. Character Songs! Besides kendo music is my other form of love. Just sitting at the piano or strumming a guitar makes me enter a whole new world. I only wrote Hunny's Melody. I was thinking while we were at the beach house I could have little seasons with everyone. Then we could write the songs and edit them together. First would be Hunny…then that thing Mori. Any way while Hunny jumped up and down on my bed a hand was placed on my shoulder. This person's hand felt a bit chilly upon my exposed shoulder. I felt really warm last night so I went to bed in a white cammie and short kitty cat shorts. Slowly the person's fingers move side to side causing me to smile. The touch is so calming yet firm. I wrap my arms around the soft pillow under me. This is only making me sleepy…The little giggles start to fade away as the touch leaves my shoulder. It travels down ever so genital to the small of my back.

The resting hand holds the powers of protection. Like nothing could ever rune this moment. Startling me a bit the figure moves closer. A head lies by my ear. "Time, to get up." My eyes shot open. That deep voice sends a chill through my spine, my brain as well.

Spazzing out I kick both of them out of my room slamming the door shut behind me. A click sets my nerves at ease. "Emiko! Why did you kick us out?" Not saying anything I walk away from the door. Peeking out my window I see a black limo parked in front of the main entry way. "Right, the vacation trip starts today…lovely." Yawning I inform them it will just be a minute. "Just wait down stairs. My stuff is already by the main door."

Takashi P.O.V

"What did you do Takashi?" As Hunny climbs up on my shoulders I just couldn't resist but smile small. On the inside I was chuckling. "Nothing." I know Mitsukuni would see pass my lie. "mhm…How long do you think she will take to get ready?" When we reach the front door I see that like she said all her stuff was at the door. "I don't know." Girls take forever to get ready epically rich ones. Eyeing her luggage I see only one maybe two suitcases and real skinny case. Just before her servants started taking the necessities to the car Emiko was coming down the stairs. Turning to look at her I see beauty. No makeup on just perfect flawless skin. She wore a pair of ripped up dark wash jeans, black sneakers, and a WWF base ball t-shirt. As she's hastily going down the stairs I see a guitar case in her hands and papers in another. "Sho hang on a second." Addressing to her sever who is caring the skinny bag she eyes him. Setting down her case she walks towards the young man. Un zipping the tote she lays the papers in the opening. "There." Patting the young mans shoulder she smiles kindly. "Thanks, Sho! Oh and be careful with that bag. I don't want anything busted when we arrive at the house." The light just hits her right and my heart drops. Air is scarily attainable as she walks our way. Gulping I feel Hunny form a silly grin. "That didn't take long." Pulling her hair in a high pony tail she nodes. As her bangs fall I let down the squirming child like teen. "Tamaki is next!" he explains. Yanking her hand towards the car he lets out a you can sit next to me and Takashi. Great…we have three hours to get to know each other…Smiling I step into the sun light. I can't wait. And the mansion doors close behind me.

**An: I just like leaving you guys at cliff hangers lol sorry but I thought it would be a good cliffy **

**Hoped you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews! Review! Lol **


	9. Chapter 9: Host Club Forgiveness?

**Tamaki:** "Welcome back, my lovely guess! Why aren't you just ravishing today ;)"

**Kyoya:** "Like always."

**Tamaki:** "Kyoya and I have reached a conclusion that we shall BOTH! Do the greetings for I Want!"

**Kyoya:** "Unfortunately…"

**Twins:***Pop out of nowhere with evil grins.* "Wait a second boss. We think this into needs some twins."

**Tamaki:** "NO NEVER!"

**Twins:** "Ah come on it's clearly obvious that Mori is crushing on Emiko…but will her feelings be the same?"

**Tamaki:** "STOP STEALING MY LINES!"

**Hikaru :** "What do you think Kaoru?"

**Kaoru:** "After all this time…I wonder if she will ever realize we have accepted her as part of the family. Let alone a love interest for Mori-Sempi.

**Tamaki:** "MOMMA! MAKE THEM STOP!"

**Kyoya:** *fixing his glasses* "I have no control over what Hikaru and Kaoru do."

**Tamaki:** *facing the twins waving fist* "YOU'RE BOTH TRYING TO STEAL HARUI FROM ME NOW THE INTO! WHY CANT YOU EVER BE HAPPY BEING THE HOMOSEXUAL CAST!"

**Twins:** "Why can't you just except that you're an idiot? And like we said. WE ARE NOT HOMOSEXUAL CAST!"

**Kyoya:** *Tamaki and the twins keep on going at it* "MadameCentral does not own any of us Bisco Hatori is the creator. As well as any songs mentioned or used. She only owns Emiko."

**Tamaki:***slips on a banana* "MOMMA!"

**Chapter 9: Host Club = Forgiveness? **

Emiko P.O.V

"Bye, dad" Haruhi says waving from the limo's window. As the car drives off I hear her father scream, "You better not try anything like last time Tamaki!" A bit confused I look towards the blushing leader. Everyone smiles except Haruhi and me remembering that fateful day. Shaking my head I whisper do I even want to know? Like Mitsukuni said I sat next to the two of them. Well more like in between them. "Welcome my host!…and Emiko," great the King is speaking… "For the next two months we will be living at Kyoya's beach home." Smiling I remember the time Kyoya's family invited us to the glorious beach house. "It was a week right before my father passed away." Realizing I spoke out loud everyone stares at me. Blushing of embarrassment Tamaki focus on me. "Story time! " The twins grin. Eyeing Kyoya I wonder if he even remembers that time. "We have plenty of time before our destination." Smirking he says go on tell the story.

Takashi P.O.V

Kyoya is smiling…this can't be good. Space is limited in the car. Practically I'm on top of her…If I sit normally I think our legs would brush. Ugh why Mitsukuni! But I'm just as interested as anybody here.

Emiko P.O.V

Pushing one of my long hairs behind my ear I being my story. "Like I said a few days ago I have never seen the ocean…in 7 years. One summer Kyoya's family offered my family to join them on their week vacation. As Kyoya putted it "A bring in the Summer!"

This was a week before my father's death so I was just 9 at the time. My birthday was that fallowing week. Every day Kyoya and I grew closer and had fun making sand castles, splashing each other in the water, and eating all the food I could possibly consume. It was a really fun week." Looking a Kyoya I get all gitty , "Remember barring your brother? He was asleep on a towel. Kyoya said that he was a heavy sleeper. So we removed the umbrella creating shade. And just started adding and adding the sand on top of him. By sunset he woke up screaming. Then once we dug him out he chased us around screaming I'm going to get you!" slightly chuckling I continue. "The moment I will never forget would have to be that last night. When we said good bye." Blushing I go back to my nine year old self. "The sun had just set and Kyoya told me he had a surprise.

"_It's so pretty out here Kyoya."Both of us have grins from ear to ear. This is the time I'll tell him I like him. "Yeah, but you're better than any old sun set." A bit shocked I look at him , "W-what?" I quiver. He moves my hand in his ;our eyes meet. "I like you Emi…a lot." Our fingers link, both of our faces turn red. "I like you to Kyoya." His grin grew even bigger. "My family is leaving tonight…We might not see each other until school next fall." Why does this week have to end? I think to myself. "Kyoya!" his mother was far of in the distant. "It's time to go! Say you're good bye!" Realizing that this has to end Kyoya lets go of my hand. "Until Next year." I say a bit sad. "Till then Emkio-chan." We hug each other in a friendly matter. "Good-bye." We said in unison. As we broke apart Kyoya began walking away. He stops for a second. Rushing back towards me. "What now Kyo-" quickly he pecked my lips and started running towards his family._

"Kyoya? You were Emiko's first kiss?" Everyone let out. A bit chilling I wish I left that out. "Yes." As everyone goes off into their own chatters of that kiss and night I drift out of reality. How did I know Kyoya liked me back then? He was rude, always joking with me and yet at times was genital just like… "Takashi stop giving Kyoya the death glare." Takashi? It all makes sense…wow I'm so blind! Quickly snapping my head beside me I look at the husky like man. His focus is locked on Kyoya. I'm not going to lie but there is just something drawing me to him. Could he be the one breaking down my wall as I speak? His face is almost spell binding it's self. Why am I seeing these things now?

"We were just kids Mori." Kyoya states changing the subject. A small hand touches my shoulder. To the left of me Hunny looked at me with his wide eyes. "Do you still like Kyoya that way?" Looking straight forward I flash back to all the moments I had with Takashi. How he blushed that day I walked into class wearing the outfit Kyoya gave me. How he smiled down at that bendto lunch I made for Hunny and him. And how he looked when I would help out Hunny with either home work or if he had a cut. Also how when we just did matches just for the hell of it…he would let me win to make up for that match before hand. Staring at Hunny I wait a second to where everyone is in there own world or conversation. "No, Hunny I don't but…" Looking at Takashi our eyes meet. "I might with someone else…"

**An: I'm soo sorry that I'm late with this story! Ugh! lol And that again I left you on a cliffy but I thought this might be good place to stop. This time I'm asking for a review rate…only 3 reviews and I'll post the next chapter up as soon as I can. But If I get up to 20 reviews next time I'll post 2 very very long chapters. Review :D **

**FINALLY! Emiko sees that Mori likes her! **

**Thanks Again for Reading! **

**MadameCentral **


	10. Chapter 10:For Your Embarrassment

**Twins:** Boss why isn't there an intro skit this time?

**Tamaki:***silent*

**Kyoya:** He didn't write one this time because he says he is going to be quiet for the rest of the Into's.

**Twins**: That's stupid. Fine we will make up our own.

**Hikaru**: Now should it be about how cute Haruhi is?

**Kaoru:** nah how about putting her in a sexy swim suit?

**Hikaru:** Yeah and how she ends up kissing anyone but the boss.

**Kaoru:** Perfect! Oh and how she has so many love relationships and

**Tamaki:** WILL YOU STOP HARASING MY HARUI! THIS IS ABOUT EMIKO AND MORI! STOP DRAGING PEOPLE IN TO THIS!

**Twins:** I thought you weren't talking for the rest of the into's

**Tamaki:** *freezes*

**Twins**: Smiles* "MadameCentral doesn't own us Bisco Hatori does. She only owns Emiko.

Chapter 10: For Your Embarrassment

Emiko P.O.V

"Look Emiko!" linking my arm into his Hunny points out the window. "We are so close!" Outside the glass I could see the house in the distance and could just see the ocean from here. Beaming I laugh at his cuteness. "I can see that Hunny." As he releases me I see that the entire hosts are ecstatic about being so close to the retreat. The only person not so enthused is Takashi. Normally he would say yeah or something but he's silent. The car jerks to the right a little. Its been so long since that week I've forgotten all the sharp turns. Wondering why the lathy man hasn't said anything or motioned for a while I look at him. He is asleep. I smile a bit. He looks so peaceful yet his body is ready for whatever might awaken him. Again Mitsukuni yanks on my arm. "Takashi didn't get much sleep last night." Saying those words I know why now he placed his hand on my back this morning. "Great…" Now I'll have to deal with his perverted thoughts and actions once again. No guy will ever like me. Why am I so stupid to think that. Just before I could finish that thought a sharp left turn makes me shift. But it wasn't that that broke my train of thought. Oh no…A head landing face first into my lap sends shivers down my spine. Franticly I let out a silent scream. Everyone else is laughing as the human just lays there. Trying to get the big lug off of me I can't seem to budge him. "Even in his sleep he is a pervert!" I screech. A flash of light captures the moment. "Hahaha Mori won't know he did this until we show him these." The twins laugh un consolably as they spit those words. "Get him off of me!" I scream still trying to budge the slumbering best. Another sharp turn helps me lean him back to his original position. Grabbing my black hoodie I place it on myself putting the hood up. Hiding in my embarrassment I ask Hunny to switch seats with me.

Hunny P.O.V

Agreeing to the embarrassed Emiko we silently move places. Even though we are half way there she places ear buds in her ear to block out the laughing boys. As she stares out the window I understand why Takashi fancies her then any of the other girls. Takashi is a very heavy sleeper so I decide to rest my head in his lap facing every one. Feeling a bit sleepy myself I cuddle Usa-Chan. My eyes begin to flutter shut and I begin to drift off into nappy world. But before I do I feel Takashi smile slightly as he whispers her name. Smirking myself I believe its time the Host Club took this relationship into it's own hands. As soon as nappy time is over :3

A short time later

Takashi P.O.V

"It's about one in the afternoon. The servants will take our bags up to your room. Tonight there will be a formal dinner so dress attire should as well be formal." This sentence draws me out of my slumber. Feeling a weight on my lap I smile on the inside. So Emiko fell asleep to. Looking to where Hunny sat I see a black hoodie with ear buds in their lap. This person is to tall for Mitsukuni. "You're outfits will be provided on the bed at about five sharp." Kyoya continues. "Ah Mori your awake." The tension grew in the air and the figure in the corner stiffened. Quickly it turned to the window. So if that person is Emiko than Hunny must be the person on my lap. Peering down I see the little boys hair. Placing my hand on his head I smile. "Mitsukuni." I say. Popping up my cousin rubs his eyes. "Do I need to repeat myself?" Kyoya states. Shaking his head no Hunny explains that he woke up just as Kyoya began talking. Why is Emiko all the way over by the door? "As you walk into the house there will be another pair of servants to show you to your room if you cannot wait for your luggage to be taken out of the car." A sigh of relive is heard by Emiko. All so why is she so happy to get out of this car?

Finally the car comes to a halt. Not waiting for the shover to open the door Emiko bolts the door a jar and dashes out towards the house. Once everyone is out in a orderly fashion I look at everyone. The twins are snickering and everyone else is just simply smiling. With a questionable look I let out a what?

Yanking out their camera the twins search through photos. "Oh so you don't remember your little 'accident'?" Hikaru places air quotation's around the word accident. Still a bit confused Hunny giggles. "I knew you are a heavy sleeper but not that heavy!" Glancing down at him he rushes off towards the house. "I'm going to my room for some cake!" Waving his hands I let him go. "Why did Emiko rush out of the car?" I mumble as one twin pops on my right. Kaoru arrives on my left. "Maybe because she's embarrassed." Hikaru rest his arm on my shoulder. "Yeah, you did violate her…" Kaoru does the same thing his brother is. "That was a pretty bold move…" Kaoru adds while Hikaru shows me multiple pictures of my head in…her lap… "I wouldn't be so surprised if Emiko never spoke to you for the whole summer. Mortified I cringe as I see her face in fear and panic. In each photo her doll skin is flush red. Those pale blue doe eyes are larger than life.

Cringing I knell on the ground placing my head down ward. I blew my chances now…

"Wow your more dramatic than the boss…"the twins say with blank faces. "I HEARD THAT!" the king stats standing on the front poach. Skipping away the twins go off to their room. As the car pulls away I'm still on the ground in shame…

Mean While…

Emiko P.O.V

Slamming the doors open I walk into the formal entry way. "Welcome you must be Miss. Emiko." One of the maids dressed in yellow states. Nodding she guides me up the stairs than another. "Your room is on the third floor. Mr. Mitsukni is the room down the other hall over there and Mr. Takashi's is the room across from it. At least I'm in a different hall way. " is the room across from yours." As she unlocks my door I'm amazed at how huge this house is. The double doors open and my jaw drops with amazement. Hardwood maple flooring though out the room. Taking a step in more a seating area is to my right. The furnisher is white with two love seats, and a large sofa. A fire place holds the T.V. Walking a bit farther the seating room leads to a large king size canopy bed. With sheets of a deep rich purple and pillows galore. A tasteful painting hangs above it and a fake fur white area rug covers a large portion of the room. Fresh paint enters my nose as I sense that the grey walls are newly done. And of cores an attached glorious bath room is detailed from the stone flooring to the spa tub. Turning to the maid I see all my belongings right by her side. "Would that be all miss?" I ask for some candles and bubble bath soap. From today's stressful car ride and to my sore muscles some relaxation seems so right. Bowing she leaves my room and returns with the supply I desired. "I also brought some bath salts." Holding out two different types of bath oils she ask what I would like. "Rose pedals smells amazing." I state as she hands me the soap. "Thank you umm Miss?" Bowing again she says "Kina." Before I dismissed Kina she asked if I wanted her to draw my bath. "No thank you ." I smile as she shuts the doors behind her.

Crystal clear water falls from the spout as I fill the tub. The water is just perfect. Bubbles are everywhere in the gigantic tub. Placing my IPod in a dock I turn on my favorite relaxing music. Closing the bath room door I begin taking off my clothing. Beneath my bare feet the cool stone meets my skin. I love the feeling of stone right before a bath. Taking a step in I slowly sink down into the pool of warmth. Smiling I let out a ah. Pressing a button the jets begin to start. This is what I need.

Takashi P.O.V

"I need to talk to her…" I say to myself aloud. Stalking up towards the house the last maid is waiting for my arrival. "Good day Master Takashi. If you would fallow me to your room." I do as the woman says. Like always I'm on the third floor across the hall from Mitsukni. "Miss Haruhi is in the other hall way along with Miss Emiko." That draws my attention. Waking into the room I see that there is a new addition. A large balcony faces the ocean. With dark wicker furniture and green padding are seated. One of them is a love seat. I can just see Emiko and me cuddling on that couch while I read while Mitsukni is taking a nap. Smirking I dismiss the server. Within minutes off her departure I once again stalk down to Emiko's room. Knocking on the door I wait for nothing. I stood there for 3 minutes. Barging I don't see Emiko anywhere in this light room. Not knowing this room's floor plan I open up a white door leading to what I think is a walk in closet. Of course not it's a bath room…Music is being played softly and Emiko is still no where in sight. But the tub is full of bubbles and water. Walking towards the tub I get the smell of roses. I'm no more than three feet away when her head pops out from under the water. Jumping back I fall to the ground. Thank god there's still bubbles in the water. She runs her fingers through her long white hair and her wet lips form a soft smile. Smirking myself I become a bit…let's say over whelmed…in my pants…yeah…

Emiko P.O.V

I let out a ah and softly open my eyes. To my dismay I see Takashi on the ground lusty smiling. Feeling my face turn red our eyes meet. "Get out!" I scream and I shift to the deepest part of the tub. Everything but my nose and eyes hide under the water. With a evil look I glare at him making sure he leaves. For a moment he stumbles and that when I spot it…winding my eyes I dung my whole head into the water. I didn't just see that…well that's why boys shouldn't wear work out pants. But this is so funny. Peeking my head up slowly to see if he is still there I see that he sure is. Rolling my eyes I put my whole head out of the water. "Either close your eyes or turn around…" I say. As he looks at me with confusion I told him that he heard me. Knowing that he couldn't movie the rest of his body collapsed to the ground making his head look up at the sealing. Normally I would lay here until I'm a prune but thanks to idiotic man on the floor I have to move fast. Grabbing the white towel on the stone steps leaning to the tub I see him stir. "Don't you dare!" I say hesitating to go back into the tub. Every motion is quick. Walking pass him I walk out of the bath room door. His head tilts towards the door as I walk out. Ugh he is probably thinking how sexy my legs are…men. The door next to the bath room leads to a wonderful walk in closet wear the servants brought my bags. Shutting the door behind me I lock it to make sure lug head doesn't get any bright ideas. Because dinner is arriving shortly I put on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top with a pull over black lace cropped T. That has the words Tokyo on it. Wrapping the towel around my wet hair I un lock the door. Taking one step at a time I make my way back into the bath room but there is no Takashi. Thinking he might be sitting in the window room (living area) I walk into that room. Still no Mori. But the door was wide open. A bit mad my hands form fist and I stomp my foot to the ground. "Ugh! I'm not searching this house for you!" Then I shut the door and begin my way back to where it all happened.

Sitting at the vanity I begin to blow dry my hair. I can't stop thinking about Takashi and how he is going to have to face my attitude.

Hunny P.O.V

"Yump!" is the sound that comes out of my moth as I bite down on a yummy piece of my third helping of cake. Some chocolate frosting is splattered on my cheek but I don't care. I'll save that for later! Even though this cake is good Emiko's cake is always the best! Smiling I kick my feet while holding my Bun-bun. "Would you like some cake Usa-chan? I know you like tea but maybe cake will be better!" I hold out my pink friend but then someone burst through the door. Licking the frosting from the bottom of my lip I set down my fork. Peeking out the door I see that Takashi is standing in the door way with a frantic look on his face. "Takashi?" I let out as he rushes to my side. His face is flush in pink. Knowing this has something to do with Emiko I smile wide. "Did you ask her out? Did you kiss her? Did you brush hands?" Waiting for him to tell me everything fills with joy! "No Mitsukni…something worse." All of my joy disappears as I think of the worst possible thing. "She baked you cake and you didn't save me a slice? Or you guys had cake without me!" slightly pouting I bring my bunny to my chin. Puppy eyes always get Takashi going. As he pats my head to rashers me he begins his tail. "No we didn't eat cake…I…ugh why can't I do anything right with her?"

Seeing Takashi said makes me die a little inside. Now it's my turn to make sure he is okay. Leaning my head into his chest I give him a hug. "I'm sure it wasn't all bad Takashi. You might be over reacting I mean you were asleep after all." Every word Takashi says I will be able to hear. He better know that he can't keep anything from me. "Something else happened…I went to go talk to her about that…and…she was in the bath room but I didn't know and I sorta walked in on her." Pulling away I look at him. "What you mean sorta?" Slightly grinning he keeps something to himself. "You didn't see her girly parts did you?" I say a bit discussed. Shaking his head now he says the bubbles covered them up. But he did tell me about his little friend and how she saw it. "That's why you don't wear lose pants around a pretty girl like Emiko-Chan." As my cousin slouches I nudge him. "Hey don't worry. Everything will be fine! I bet by dinner everyone will forget about the car and Emi will have forgotten about you walking in on her." Flashing him a smile Takashi smiles as well. "Let's go to the game room until dinner!" I hop up grabbing his hand. As he leads us out to door I realize I left Usa-Chan in the room. "I'll go meet you down there!" I dash off back to my room. Before I grab Usa-Chan I pull out my cell phone and send a text to every member of the Host Club except Takashi and Emiko.

_ "Tomorrow Morning an hour before Breakfast. Monitory meeting in the sun room. Do not mention about the meeting at all. When at dinner and you have any questions the code word is Ham." _

_Send text _

Perfect. Now time to skip and be all cute! Lalalalalalala :D

**An: A long chapter anyone? Lol I know I said 3 reviews but I can't help it! But for real the next few chapters will be long so I do need those reviews. Only til I get up to 16 this time or 17 but yes! I hoped you liked this and Thank You! ****o0i poke badgers with spoons0o**aka **Sophie who gave me a brilliant plot that will lead to them getting together :D But that will be for a later chapter **

**Next chapter will be the Dinner!**

**Thanks GuyS! MadameCentral **


	11. Chapter 11:Fancy Dinner

**An: I do not own Oran Host Club Bisco Hatori does. I only own Emiko :3 **

Chapter 11: Have a Fancy Dinner

Hunny P.O.V

As the clock struck 5:00pm Takashi and I arrive in the dining hall. Kyoya and Tamaki are right there waiting for the rest of the house mates. Our attire matched the two, white tux, maroon under vest, ivory under shirt and a red tie. Very similar to the outfit Tamaki had us wear to our spring festival. Walking over to them we all smile. "Where are Hikaru and Kaoru?" A deep voice added Haruhi. "And Emiko?" Tamaki said the twins had clothing duty for the girls while we are here. "I don't want to know what they have dressed my Haruhi like!" his tone is casual but holds meaning. Pulling out one of the chairs I sit down at the lovely table set for eight. Not pushing it in I place my child like grin on my face and slightly swing my feet. "I wonder if Haru-Chan is going to be in a dress." Looking up at my best friend I see him stare impatiently towards the tall double doors. On the exterior Mori seems almost stone like. With his lips forming a straight line and his eyes holding what seems like no emotion. But on the inside I know my cousin is waiting with anticipation and resentment. Everyone can see that Emiko and him belong together. Yet he is struggling to let go of that girl…even if he won't admit it.

At the same time

Emiko P.O.V

I'm being held as a prisoner in my own room…The twins have been pulling at my hair, slapping color on my face, and have hidden all my cloths except for tonight's event gown. At least I'm not in this alone. They dragged Haruhi into my room as well with a dress back behind her back. "Guys, can we hurry up I'm starving…" she grumbles. "Just one second Haruhi."Kaoru stats painting a soft pink stain to my lips. With a swish he was done. Great…Now all I need is to see all of this. I haven't seen what they have done yet. "Okay ladies get changed." They state in unison tossing Haruhi and me separate white dress bags. Hikaru pushed Haruhi into the bath room while Kaoru guides me into my empty closet. Unzipping the back a beautiful black dress lies inside of it. It's casual but very stunning. Running my fingers over the fabric I see the detail in the music book embrotory lace. Examine it more I can tell it's an empire waste and will go about knee length on my body. Genially pulling out the dress I fall more in love with it. Every inch is to my liking. Only thing wrong with this dress would be the lack of sleeves. The straps are too thick to be considered cami like and to skinny to be tank a tank top. But the black lace cuff on the shoulder adds cuteness to the garment. Slipping into the dress I'm surprised on how well it fits. A pair of black ballet flats is the only type of shoe I see in this empty room. Taking a deep breath I walk out of the closet to be seen with eyes of shock. Looking at Haruhi I see she as well is wearing the same dress as me. As well the twins changed quickly. Hikaru and Kaoru are wearing matching white tux and look identical like always. "It's so surprising to see you in a dress Haruhi." I smile walking over to my old friend. "The twins picked a very good dress for us huh?" I say as her mouth drops in shock. "Emiko…you're hair..." With a questionable look I blow it off. "Yeah I know the hot curlers are still in…" Shaking her head no she grabs my hand and drags me into my bath room. "Don't' Haruhi!"Hikaru says. "The cover came off!" What I imagine the twins looking at one another. "The what?" I say looking back then I saw it... "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I scream in rage.

Hunny P.O.V

Grabbing Takashi's hand I give him a satisfying smile. "Everything will be okay Takashi-kun." I say only for him to hear. As he nodes his head the door beings to creep open. Kaoru and Haruhi walk in with their arms linked together. Gasping I tell Haruhi how cute she looks. "Doesn't she Takashi?" Letting out a yeah the doors close behind them. "Oh my Haruhi looks so cute in that dress!" All gitty Tamaki moves over to the monotone girl. "Thanks but it's to girly…and dark…" Once Haruhi sat down next to me only two empty chairs sat un attended. One is across the table next to Kaoru and one next to Mori. Kyoya sat at the head of the table with Tamaki at the other end.

Emiko P.O.V

My arm links with Hikaru's. "Why couldn't we all walk in together…" I say staring at the doors to the formal dining hall. "Because each woman should have their own awe moment. Less cattiness that way." Looking at the twin I guess that would make sense. "Plus too much going on will get the boss over whelmed. Ready?" he says reaching for the knob. As I'll ever be…

Takashi P.O.V

At last the doors open for the last time. Turning towards the door I think everyone's mouth is opened. "Wow…"I mumble. "Wow is right." Hunny adds. Like Haruhi she is wearing the same dress but what shocks us the most is her hair. Takashi can't keep his eyes off of her. As she walks over to the empty table she focus upon the people sat across the table. I can't help but eye down at her chest…this dress might be simple but her boobs just stand out. As her head moved she caught to where my gaze was. I say was because I quickly focused on something else in room. I have no clue what it is but I hope she doesn't think anything by it. From the corner of my eyes she rolls them letting out a sigh. "Does anybody want to sit next to the peeping tom?" She says having everyone including me staring at her.

Hunny P.O.V

Emiko's hair is cut really short! Well shorter than it was this morning. That snow white hair that fell below the middle of her back now is cut to the middle of her neck. It's straight all the way across and her bangs stayed the same but still. By this time Emi had just sat down. Beaming at Takashi I see that he isn't looking at her hair. Oh boy…His going to bed early tonight. Emiko caught his tired eyes while he moved his sight away. A little tint of red arises to his face. "Does anybody want to sit next to the peeping tom?" Poor Takashi…his face may be strong and emotionless to this remark but this is a blow he cannot take. "Excuse me?" He says. The room draws quite. This will not pretty… Emiko doesn't have the best temper. Snapping her head at the broad man she looks him square in the eyes. "The Peeping Tom!" Wishing I had Usa- Chan I walk over to Haruhi who like everyone else is tuning into the details. "What is your problem?"Mori questions. "What is my problem? Right now you!" The napkin in Takashi's hand bunches up underneath him. "I'm just tired and everyone knows how I am when I'm tired." A chair falling to the ground makes me jump. she stood up her chair flipped down to the ground making a loud noise. Takashi brakes eyes with the now enraged Emiko. His gaze is upon me now. Gripping on to Haruhi I look in his eyes. "You're making a scene." He says not breaking my contact. Looking around her Emiko blows it off. " I don't give a fuck! You never want to face your actions! You run away from everything!" Standing up Takashi walks over to me. Knelling down to my level he puts me in his arms. "I can't do this anymore." Emiko sighs pinching the bridge of her nose. "Over a silly little spat?" Tamaki silently adds. Only to be barked at. "No! I thought this whole helping the host club would be fun and maybe I would gain friends out of it. But No! I get sexually harassed every day because of that thing! Is he tired every day?" getting up from his seat Kyoya stands by Emiko. "This isn't something you can fix Kyoya! I can read you like a open book. I'm not staying for the rest of the summer." Placing a hand on her shoulder he ask the question why?

We rarely see this side of Kyoya…maybe a part of him still loves Emiko. "Is it because of the car ride?" he slips in. Breaking away she shakes her head no. Moving away from Takashi I look at Emiko…I don't want her to leave. This really is Takashi's fault. If she does leave than plan Ham will never happen. This will call for urgency. "Even though he did that I blame it on the curves of the road. He was sound asleep…but what he just did and leaving after walking in on me was the last straw. I knew coming here would be a mistake…joining the Host Club was a mistake." Eyeing Takashi she looks like she is about to cry. "I wish I never challenged you! I wish I could take back the past few hours and just the knowing that these–" Stopping herself skips over the part. "They're just something that won't come true." With that she rushes out of the room crying. In the next few seconds we hear a door slam shut.

As I glance up at my tall friend I feel everyone's eyes on him. Silence fills the room but soon I'll be the one talking. "Ham…Ham now…Takashi out!" I yell pushing the big lugs legs. "Yeah ham please." Everyone sighs helping me move the big lug out.

Takashi P.O.V

Those doors slam behind me as I just stand there in shock. Was she about to say feelings? Smirking I know she won't leave…but maybe I should just talk to her…

Hunny P.O.V

"Okay! How do we get these two together?" I say forgetting that Emiko will probably never speak to Takashi again. "Together?" Haruhi lets out. "Sorry but I think Emiko forgiving Mori is more important."

Plopping down in the chair I say yes. "But can it still be like a forgiveness hook up?" I say with hope. They agree. "Okay! I say that we force Mori and Emiko cook us lunch tomorrow! We lock them in the kitchen and then they can talk things out." The boss says proud. "Yeah with fire." Kaoru says. "Knifes, Sharp objects, and frying pans." Hikaru adds. "Well I'm just saying ideas…I don't see anybody else shooting out –" " I got it!" Haruhi says pointing up her pointer finger. The light bulb shines above. "Why not let them work it out themselves? And then we can think of a date idea." Agreeing everyone nods. But Kyoya is still smirking. "What's up whit you?" Tamaki says. "Everything is working out…" Momma pushes up his glasses while everyone's moth is dropped.

"You mean you planed this!" the boss waves his arms while Kyoya sighs. "Once I got the text I had a feeling that something perverted happened with Emiko and Mori. So knowing about Emiko's temper and not being able to keep anything in , and Mori's strong love for Emiko…I made the twins cut her hair in her sleep." Popping up in chibi form the twins say it was easy. "And found a simple black dress that would suit both of you. Emiko's bust being how I should say...good size? I knew that Takashi wouldn't be able to resist peeping. Then everything feel into place." Looking at his watch he motions to the porch facing the beach. "I'd hurry outside the show is about to begin." And with that we rushed our way over into the breezy cool night. Ready to enjoy the show…


	12. Chapter 12:Takashi Morinzuka's Song

**I don't Own the OHC or the song used just emiko**

**Play the song if you want I just think it sets the mood its Mori's song here is the link .com/watch?v=PRhtalsUGow**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 12: Takashi Morinzuka's Song

Emiko P.O.V

Just randomly slamming a door I rush down a hall way full of windows. The moon beacons for my attention. With teary eyes I just wish I could get a better view of the night sky Just like magic a force calls to an open window. Outside of that open window is large ledge. The cool night air arrives on my face. As soon as someone could say fancy tuna I'm standing on the roof. Sitting down I stair up at the fully lit sky. can't help but think of him. Just one single star shines the brightest out of all the stars in the sky. There is a empty place in my heart that I want to be filled with his love, and another with the love of friendship… "Will my heart ever find a home?" I cry bring my knees up to my chest. When a voice answers the question I leap out of my skin. Breaking away my thought Takashi fills my vision. The answer was yes…

Takashi P.O.V

"What are _you _doing here?" She whispers. "Not saying a thing I take a seat next to her and gaze up at the moon. Giving her a surprise look I take her hand. She tries to slip out of my grip but I only say one word "Trust me." This time it feels right to tell her. "Come with me." Rising up she does the same. Still with our hands in on another we trail down the roof to the window. I step in first then grab her by the waste to let her down. Now I'm her protector…at least for the time being.

Emiko P.O.V

Maybe it's just the way he looks in this light but…something is changing within me. Something I haven't felt in a really long time. With every step we take I pray I won't go sliding down the roof. Those tears are backed up in my eyes. To me crying is a sign of weakness. When we reach the window he goes first. The touch of his hands around my waste makes me blush. I hope he doesn't see it because I'm still mad at him. Once I was inside the frame of the window I lost my balance for a second. The grip tightened as I leaned back. "I got you." That deep voice whispered. He yanks me into his broad shoulders. Taking a step backwards Takashi pulls me into the silent hall. Yanking out of the catch a part of me wishes I could just cling to him longer.

It feels like we are flying down the halls. Within seconds we are outside running towards the ocean. Far away from the house.

Just before the water we stop. As we stare out on ward to the never ending ocean the breeze grows cooler. I can feel my skin cover with goose bumps. Wrapping myself with my hands I continue staring on ward to the navy blue sky lit with white lights. Why am I out here with him? My heart is beating so fast and I want to just kill the feelings I have inside of me. Every time I try to like someone they push me or something cruel…Maybe I'm not ment to be loved by another… You would think by now I would be yelling and screaming at him for what happened only moments ago. Soon that consideration is broken when I feel a piece of clothing added on to my shoulders. The fabric is silky inside yet almost a fancy white on the exterior. Looking at Takashi I see that smirk I saw that day of the match. This is just an act of kindness… I think to myself. Meeting his grey eyes he lets out the voice that makes me crave for more. "Tell me your sad thoughts…" it repeats in my mind for a few moments. I know Takashi is a good listener even though he can't express feelings so well with his face. Deep down that feeling of care fills his heart. Slowly it is Mori's arms that wrap around me. As his chest meets my head I shut my eyes letting a tear fall down. The emotion of trust fills part of my heart. "Are you still sleepy Takashi?" I cringe waiting for a reply. No answer this is how I know Takashi is listening. "Cause I know that the only time you have feelings for me is when your sleepy…I mean that's the only time you act like you do. Confections aren't really my thing…but ever since my father died I have just had this empty space in my heart. No one not even my best friend can fill this space. For so long its just been this black hole that I can't fill. Hell I didn't think anybody could fill it. All my life I have built this wall around myself because no one has taken care of me since he died. Not even my mother. Once that spot was filled but they abandoned me in the end when things got rough. then I come to Oran and meet you and the host. With each day I wish that someone would break down that wall and see me for me and love me for me." Taking a deep breath I close my eyes again and hesitantly bring my own arms round the middle of his back. "But you Takashi…when I'm with you my wall is broken into."

Something in the embrace changed. It filled up with warmth. "When you left this afternoon I felt pissed and felt that feeling of hopelessness. Because every time I let someone in something happens to make them regret knowing me let alone love me…Do you regret liking me Takashi?" The echo in his chest says the word no. Slightly he pulls away. As I look up at him one of his hands lowers to the small of my back and the other whips away my falling tears. His face is almost enchanting in the moon as he begins to talk. "I don't regret a thing. I want to always take away that pain and" Wiping away one more tear he cradles my face lifting my head to look in his gaze "…love you because I'll always be by your side." Our faces form a small smile as we lean in closer. "JUST KISS HER ALL READY!" Breaking the inches apart we both look towards the porch where the Host Club members are all standing there with binoculars. Giggling I link my fingers into Takashi's. As he looks at me that spot slowly fills up with what it has been missing all along…love. Quickly Takashi puts his hand on the right side of my face and our lips meet. His hand still in mine and his eyes lightly shut. Letting go of his hand I shut my eyes. His hand I just let go of cradles the other side of my face deeping the kiss. Placing my hands on his chest I return the kiss with a passionate one of my own. I can just feel the blush across my face as we enjoy the blissful passion kiss.

**An: Okay good news is 2 chapters in one night! And what a wonderful ending! For a chapter right! Yes Im still writing the story Its not ending here…but for the next few months it will be…and by a couple I mean 3 maybe 4. I have been updating once a week but life is getting more mandatory of my time so I cant write so much. Ill try and post new chapters before Feb! I might be posting here and there on this story but it wont be continous. Sorry but I hoped you guys liked this chapter! And the last one like always review :3 thanks so much by the way for the awesome reviews! The song I used was actullay Mori's song from OHC! Its amazing! I love it3 play it while you listen link is in the beging! Thanks again and ill try to post! Bye guys ;)**


End file.
